The Genetic Saiyan
by Crash2
Summary: Caracas, a geneticly created saiyan is out to pay his dues. Now Goku and the others have to stop him, but can they? CHAP 3 and 4 UP FINALLY!
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys. I don't own DBZ blah blah blah. I have my friend's rights to Caracas though. This is a prelude to the story im gonna write so R&R.  
  
Caracas had yet another nightmare. These nightmares had started many years ago. They were essentially flashbacks of his creation. He was a genetic saiyan created from Dr. Gero's computer. Gero had wanted saiyan of his own to control but Android 17 ended that dream.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan's fist slammed into Goten's gut. Goten was now 13 and all he thought about was girls, typical for any teenager. Goten stepped back holding his gut looking at the grass. He stopped struggling for air and looked up at Gohan with a witty smirk. He leaped into the air speeding towards Gohan, his fist extended. Gohan stepped aside dodging his younger brother's attack and as Goten flew by Gohan slammed his knee into Goten's balls.  
  
Goten fell to the ground in pain, "AHHHH!! GOD DAMNIT!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"You were practically asking for it." Gohan said with a light chuckle. Goten was still rolling on the ground holding his groin when Goku landed behind him. Goku looked down at his sun and began to smother his laughing with his hand. Goten stopped rolling and looked up at his father and slammed the toe of his shoe into his face. Goku fell on the ground still laughing as if nothing hit him.  
  
"So what brings you here dad?" Gohan asked helping Goten up.  
  
"Well, nothing really, just wanted to check up on you two." Goku said getting up. A light whistle could be heard which caught their attention and they turned around to see what it was. A few seconds later a loud explosion could be heard and they saw a building in the distance collapse. They tensed their muscles as their aura flashed around them and they flew to the area.  
  
"GOKU!!!!" Caracas said as he shot more blasts in all directions.  
  
"You called?" Goku called out as he appeared behind him. Caracas slowly turned around. To Goku's shock he looked exactly like Goku except he blonde, spikier hair and a sword strapped around his waist with a red belt. He had baggy white pants, a teal t-shirt and a red headband. An evil grin appeared on his face as he faded out then back in front of Goten and punched him fiercely and he ping ponged between two buildings until he hit the blacktop. Gohan looked down at Goten and he went flying towards Caracas with his fist retracted. Caracas simply dodged Gohan's attack and he slammed his elbow into the back of Gohan's neck, which forced him plummeting into the ground below. "Now, where were we?" Caracas asked. 


	2. Fight For Earth Begins

I don't own DBZ yeah, yeah, yeah.  
The Genetic Saiyan Chapter 1- Fight For Earth Begins!  
  
Goku and Caracas stood there, floating, not saying a word. Goku was still stunned from his attack against Gohan and Goten.  
  
"Now back to where we were" said Caracas, "Ah yes, I, Caracas, was created by Dr. Gero's computer."  
  
"Don't tell me his computer is STILL creating things to destroy me!" Goku said, shocked.  
  
"Yeah well it barely had enough juice to create me. I had to train for years to get to my maximum." Caracas stated, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Well I can't say it did that well of a job." Goku laughed as he put his hands on his sides. Caracas clenched his teeth and tensed his muscles. Goku dodged Caracas attack barely that seemed to happen in the blink of an eye. Goku looked at Caracas fist beside his face. Then Goku threw his own punch at him in which Caracas dodged as well. After that they began to throw punches and kicks at light speed. A few minutes after that Caracas finally landed a punch in Goku's gut. Goku bent down to hold his stomach when Caracas uppercut slammed into his chin. As Goku went flying back he caught himself and attempted to slam his knee into Caracas but he withdrew his sword slightly blocking Goku's attack. Goku pulled back and Caracas pulled out his sword completely and slashed from the left to the right narrowly missing Goku's face. Caracas, upset at his miss, began to slash furiously at Goku but Goku dodged all of them. Caracas got fed up with this and jabbed forward in the blink of an eye. From the side it looked like Caracas had won but Goku had moved to the side and had his hand around the holt of the blade. Goku took his other elbow and slammed it onto Caracas hand, nearly breaking it. Control of the sword now belonged to Goku. He took the sword and threw it behind him. It flew for about a mile until it slammed into a mountain.  
  
"That was a god damn diamond plated sword!!" Caracas said. His anger had reached a peak of this battle. He let out loud growls. He spread his arms spread out, his fists clenched. The sky turned black and yellow lightning streaked in the black clouds. Goku slowly backed away from the hell bent Saiyan. Caracas pupils disappeared and his muscles doubled in size. His hair flew up and turned golden. The teal t-shirt he was wearing was ripped apart by his still expanding muscles. His fingers shot apart by lightning shooting out of them striking two nearby skyscrapers causing them to collapse. In a flash of white light, Caracas stood there, perfectly straight with his arms crossed. He had an evil grin on his face and his pupils were still gone. A golden aura surrounded him, making a loud humming noise. His muscles were now at least quadrupled in size. Caracas let out a light chuckle and disappeared. 


	3. Beatdown!

I don't own DBZ, whatever.  
The Genetic Saiyan Chapter 2- Beat-down!  
  
Caracas disappeared then reappeared far behind Goku. Goku turned around to face him with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly Goku became barraged with hundreds of invisible punches and kicks. When they stopped Goku was breathing heavily and he had several wounds on him. Blood was flowing from many bruises on his forehead. The metallic taste of his own blood was in Goku's mouth. He wiped the blood off with his blue wristband and looked up to Caracas.  
  
~* He's gotten so fast! Even in Ultra Super Saiyan he's still faster! Not to mention stronger! *~  
  
Caracas appeared in front of Goku's face and retracted his fist. Goku dodged Caracas attack with ease. Goku flipped over Caracas and as he did this he slammed the toe of his boot into Caracas chin. Goku landed behind him on the ground. He looked up to Caracas, seeming unfazed, and cupped his hands to his side. A small ball of light appeared between them with Goku chanting, "Kame.haaameeeee." Goku pushed his hands forward and yelled out, "HAAAAAA!!!!" An enormous wave of energy shot out from Goku's hands and sped after Caracas. Caracas turned to face the blast and grinned evilly. He extended two fingers and deflected the blast with ease. It sailed to the right of Caracas and into space. Goku was amazed to see the Kamehameha Wave deflected with such force and ease. Lines appeared in front of Goku that became Caracas. Goku jumped into the air and round-housed Caracas in his right jaw. Caracas turned his head, which sent Goku soaring into the air and into a building about five hundred feet away. Goku stood up in a hunch. He barely lifted his head to see Caracas speeding towards him. Caracas left shoulder slammed into Goku's gut, again, and again, and again. Fed up with this, Caracas aura erupted around him and he slammed his head into Goku causing blood to spurt from his mouth. Caracas fist then slammed into Goku's chin, which sent him sliding on the ground in front of an already damaged building. A small ball of light appeared in front of Caracas flat palm, which sped towards the building behind Goku. An explosion erupted from the building as it exploded and the chunks of it fell onto Goku's body. Floating into the air with his hands high above his head, Caracas began to gather energy. As the energy became a small ball of negative power a white boot slammed into Caracas face.  
  
"Kakarott.you thought you could do this without me?!" Vegeta announced as he took a fighting stance. 


	4. Attack on the Prince!

I don't own DBZ. You know the drill.  
  
The Genetic Saiyan Chapter 3- Attack On The Prince  
  
"Kakkarot is mine and no Saiyan wannabe is going to destroy him before me, so back off!!"  
  
Vegeta announced as he tensed his muscles and sped after Caracas and slammed his fist above Caracas right eye. An evil grin appeared on Caracas face as he grabbed Vegeta's wrist and threw him into a building located behind them. Caracas turned around and put his hands forth, thumbs touching. A gray, swirly, blast shot from Caracas hands and flew towards Vegeta's flying body. Vegeta stopped himself in front of the building and disappeared fast enough to avoid the blast.  
  
"Hey you genetic freak!"  
  
Vegeta shouted as he reappeared behind Caracas and attempted to roundhouse him but all he attacked was an after-image. To Vegeta's shock and amazement Caracas appeared beside him, upside-down, and slammed his right cheek into Vegeta. Vegeta went spiraling into a building and slid behind it slightly. A golden aura erupted around Vegeta as he ripped through the bottom of the building and sped towards Caracas.  
  
"Finally a Saiyan that's smart enough to transform!"  
  
Caracas said as he was hit with a barrage of Vegeta's punches.  
  
"What the?!"  
  
Vegeta exclaimed as he grabbed by Caracas. This caused Vegeta's aura to disappear. Caracas bent his head back and grinned evilly. He then slammed his forehead into Vegeta's. Vegeta stumbled back and shook his head. Blood dripped from his forehead. Vegeta wiped it away with his white glove.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta turned around to see Caracas speeding after him with a Ki blast cupped in his hand. Vegeta had no time to react; Caracas slammed his cupped hand into Vegeta's face causing him to shoot him backwards. The air whistled as Vegeta flew through the air and landed in the rubble beside Goku.  
  
"V, Vegeta? We, we have t, to do something." "Yes Kakkarot, but w, what?"  
  
"Well, there's always, f, fusion."  
  
"Ugh, I can't believe I'm actually giving in to this but w, we got to do, what we got to do"  
  
The rocks and shattered glass that lay on top of the two Saiyan's began to shake as they arose from their potential grave. They looked at each other and nodded as they took the first stance of the Fusion Dance. 


	5. Pure VS Robotic

This is probably the last chapter of this fic, well, enjoy!  
  
The Genetic Saiyan Chapter 4- Pure Vs Robotic  
  
Vegeta and Goku walked towards each other performing the Fusion Dance.  
  
"Fuuuuuu-Sion! HAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
The two Saiyan's bent over towards each other the fingers touching. A blinding light enveloped them, then their bodies joined together. Caracas shielded his eyes from the light of them. When Caracas pulled his arm down he saw one being, with a radiant golden aura surrounded the Fused Saiyan. One strand of golden hair swung around in the wind along with the blue belt that held his white baggy pants. He wore a black vest with orange surrounding the back of the neck and around the arm wholes. Gogeta looked up to the genetic Saiyan and disappeared. Caracas looked around to find the Fusion but found nothing. Then Gogeta's knee slammed into the side of Caracas' head causing him to fly into a building near them. Caracas then slammed out of the top of the building from a blast of Gogeta. Gogeta appeared beside Caracas, punch his left jaw and slammed his knee into Caracas' right hip. Gogeta retracted his right fist and barreled Caracas with hundreds of punches and kicks. Gogeta then grabbed the neck of the beaten Saiyan. Caracas' took the opportunity to fire a blast at Gogeta at point blank range. When the smoke cleared Gogeta had the same look on his face. Gogeta retracted his open palm and pushed forward shooting a wave of invisible force into Caracas's face causing him to fly backwards into a mountain outside the city. Gogeta slowly flew towards Caracas. Caracas struggled to free himself from the rocks that held him captive. Gogeta was now about 10 ft away and retracted both of him palms and began firing multiple invisible blasts at him. Gogeta then retracted both hands fired a blast shooting him farther back into the mountain. Caracas grunted as he fired at blast out of the hole he was in. Gogeta cocked his head to the right as the blast buzzed past his head. Gogeta then sped through the hole in the mountain towards Caracas and gripped the bottom of his chin and began charging a blast. Caracas looked down then back up to Gogeta but he was gone. The mountain Caracas was in began to tremble and the bottom began to disintegrate into rocks the size of baseballs. Soon enough the mountain around him was nothing but stones floating in the air. The rocks shot apart and Gogeta was behind Caracas with an evil grin. Caracas peered out of the corner of his eye to see the fused Saiyan behind him. A second later Caracas spun around to roundhouse Gogeta but all he struck was an after- image of him. Caracas then was then pummeled in the back by a blast shot from Gogeta. Caracas flipped around to see Gogeta. Smoke rose from Caracas' back as he breathed heavily. Then Caracas straightened up with an evil grin. Caracas pulled his arms across his chest in the shape of an x. Caracas stretched his arms out and several Caracas copies shot around the Saiyan. Gogeta looked around at the copies with an awkward look and lightly chuckled at the weaklings. The copies and the original Caracas charged two blasts in their cupped hands. They then fired all their blasts into the air above Gogeta. Now the sky above them was filled with small yellow balls of ki. All the Caracas' pulled their arms together in front of their chests commands the blasts to fly towards Gogeta. Gogeta looked up with a look of surprise on his face as the blasts collided with his body. The blasts were still colliding when one of the copies' eyes widened as he struggled to breathe. The others looked over to see Gogeta's palm was sticking out of the copies gut. In his palm, Gogeta was charging a blast and fired it at the copy in front of him. The remaining copies charged after Gogeta and one by one, Gogeta the Caracas copies were shot down buy Gogeta's blasts. The true Caracas stood there in awe as a blue blast came up below him. Caracas looked down caught and caught the blast. Caracas looked around with the blast in hand but nothing. Caracas then clenched his fist causing the blast to disintegrate and then Gogeta's foot slammed into Caracas' face. Caracas fell into the ground and when Gogeta flew down to him a crater formed underneath Caracas. Caracas was charging two black ki blasts. Caracas then slightly raised his arms and the two ki blasts rose up above his head and became one ball of energy. Gogeta landed down about 100 yards in front of Caracas as he lifted his hands up around the blast. The blast then quadrupled in size then moments later quadrupled again. The blast was now the size of a small isle. Caracas left the ground and floated into the air, still gathering energy. When Caracas was about ½ a mile in the air the bomb quadrupled again. Gogeta dug his feet into the ground and his muscles doubled in size and his aura flared around him.  
  
"This is where you die!!! And I reign supreme!!!"  
  
Caracas called out as he threw his arms downward and the bomb slowly flew towards Gogeta. 


End file.
